When I Am Queen, Dilly Dilly
by xSoxUncivilizedx
Summary: ... you'll be my king. Based on the 2015 version of Cinderella, with little bits and pieces from the animated movies thrown in. My idea of what happened after Ella left with Kit for the palace, and what their engagement was like. Better summary inside. Lots of fluffy, fluffy Kit/Ella for your enjoyment. Rated T just to be safe, because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is the first fanfic I've written in years, but I loved the 2015 Cinderella so much that i didn't want it to end, so I decided to write my own addition to the story! This will essentially take place from the slipper scene at the end of the movie up until their wedding, covering the whole of their engagement. It will also alternate POVs between Kit and Ella.**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!**

**Obviously I do not own the rights to Cinderella. Those rights belong exclusively with the Disney company.**

**Now, on with the show!**

_**(UPDATE: This chapter has been -slightly- edited as of 6/2/2016)**_

Kit was trying very hard to keep his composure and avoid calling attention to himself. No one knew he was there, save the two guards to his side who were in on his little scheme, and he wanted to keep it that way. But he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold in his frustration. They had been searching for nearly a week now, throughout the whole kingdom, looking for the girl. Looking for _her_. And they still hadn't found her. On the fourth day with no progress to show, despite the Grand Duke insisting he was doing all he could, Kit decided to take matters into his own hands. Now, he was disguised as one of the guards, no one paying him a bit of attention. Frankly, he was surprised that his plan had worked so well. He wouldn't have had to do it in the first place, if he felt he could trust the Grand Duke. But something in him told him that there was something off with the man, ever since the ball. And so, here he was, pretending to be an officer, making certain for himself that the Mystery Princess would indeed be searched for in a thorough manner.

The Captain of the Guard seemed to be just as despondent as he, as they approached the last house on their journey. The Duke, however, seemed more than cheerful, urging the captain and the men not to lose hope.

"What's wrong, Captain?" the Duke asked.

"We haven't found the girl," the captain replied. "I'm disappointed for our king."

"Come on, now. Don't lose heart! There's one more house!" the Duke exclaimed. "We must leave no stone unturned." And so they were off to the final house on their long and fruitless journey, Kit becoming more anxious with every second.

As the company approached the house, the shrill shrieking of young "ladies" was heard coming from inside. This was not the first time their arrival had caused overexcitement, but it was more than beginning to grate on Kit's nerves. Certainly his Mystery Princess was not one of the women in this house… she would not shriek and shout at the chance of seeing him again. As the officers filed in line, the captain and the Grand Duke approached the door, where they were greeted by the elegant and intimidating lady who could only have been the mistress of the house.

"Gentlemen!" she said, opening the front doors with a grand flourish. She dropped into a graceful curtsy.

"A moment of your time, my good lady?" the Duke asked.

"Of course, your grace," the lady responded in a low and simpering voice, leading the men into the house. "Please, this way." The captain and the Grand Duke followed her into the house, leaving Kit to

It seemed like an eternity that they were kept waiting. While Kit was waiting for the party to come back out of the house, he took some time to look around the property. It was a charming chateau, made of grey stone and housing a small garden and a lovely fountain in front. It looked like a pleasant place to be, though the house did look a little overrun, as if there weren't enough members of staff to keep it up properly.

He could hear some shouting coming from inside, though he couldn't really see what was going on, though from his previous experiences of these searches it sounded like the girls inside were trying to break their feet if it meant fitting into the shoe. Only the previous day, someone had actually suggested cutting off her own toes to fit the shoe, and Kit hadn't been able to tell if she was joking.

There really wasn't a very good explanation as to why the shoe had not fit a single woman in the kingdom. At first Kit's plan was to narrow down the women of the kingdom by only allowing the women who fit the shoe to be granted an audience with him; that way he could find _her_ more easily. But then, it seemed as though the slipper would not fit _anyone_, of _any_ shoe size. It was odd- there was nothing particularly special about the shoe… it wasn't abnormally small or large. Some women should have been able to fit it, but it was as if some charm had been placed upon it, as if it refused to fit anyone but its owner. Now his only hope was to find _her-_ for she had to be the only woman in the kingdom that the shoe could possibly belong to.

The scuffle coming from the inside of the house eventually subsided, and the captain and Grand Duke stepped out of the front door, looking terribly disappointed. Kit felt his heart sink. Now he would have to keep his word, and marry Princess Chelina of Zaragoza. The thought filled him with more dread than he possibly could have imagined.

As the lady of the house was bidding farewell to the search party and they all prepared to leave, suddenly there was a sound coming from somewhere in the house. It sounded like singing. The group fell quiet so that they could hear it better. The sound was a lovely folk song being sung sweetly by a girl, somewhere in the house. And she sounded nothing like the girls that had been presented to try on the shoe.

Kit's heart lept up to his throat. That could be _her_. Surely the Grand Duke was going to investigate.

"Do you hear that, Your Grace?" asked the captain, as every motion of every person was stopped by the sound.

The Duke, for his part, looked a bit nervous and did not answer the captain's question. "Let's be off, Captain," he responded.

"Just a moment," the captain said, turning to the lady. "Madame, there is no… other maiden in your house?"

The woman's eyes went wide, her smile became larger and more artificial. "No," she said, through dazzling, gritted teeth that made her lie all too obvious.

"Then tell me," the captain replied, "Has your cat learned to sing?"

The woman could only respond in a shrill, frantic laugh, for she was obviously aware that her charade was not working. Kit watched on, expecting (or at least hoping) that the Grand Duke would keep his word in sparing no effort and investigate the sound. He did not expect what happened next.

"There's been enough play-acting today, Captain," the Grand Duke said, quietly and haltingly. "L-Let's be off." The captain turned to him in astonishment.

"But she's lying, Your Grace!"

"Nonsense," he said. "I trust the lady. We're leaving."

That was it. Kit had seen and heard enough. There was no way on Earth he would allow the search party to return without investigating the source of the singing. And there was no way the Duke was going to get away with whatever plan he had in place.

"Grand Duke," he said, pulling his cape and hat off and revealing himself. The Grand Duke himself looked both mortified and shocked; the Captain looked amused and the lady's eyes widened until they almost popped out of her skull. His men gave him a bow, and the lady sunk to the ground in absolute amazement, whispering, "Your Majesty…" Kit, for his part, smiled at his small triumph.

"Such sweet singing. It makes me want to tarry just a little." Kit silently relished in the humiliation of the Duke, who was sputtering to find some sort of explanation for his actions. "Captain, if you would be so kind as to investigate."

"It would be my pleasure, Your Majesty," the Captain said, rather smugly, as he turned and passed the lady on his way into the house. She followed him in a rather reluctant manner. Kit, in turn, followed them in, accompanied by the Grand Duke.

The house was rather lovely on the inside- tasteful and unassuming, filled with objects from all over the continent and heirlooms that seemed to be generations old. Though it seemed a little run down, as was the case on the outside, as if the efforts of the household staff were not enough to keep up with it, the house still possessed a cheery and welcoming air. The coldness of the lady did not seem to match the house she lived in- this place was warm, and inviting. It gave the impression of a close, loving family. This woman had shown her family as anything but that.

The two daughters of the house, whom Kit assumed to be twins and very vaguely remembered from the ball, gasped when they saw him and both curtsied in their most elegant manner (which, quite frankly, was not very elegant). They led him into the front parlor, both stunned into silence. And with that, they both curtsied again, Kit gave them a nod of the head in acknowledgement, and they left the room.

Kit observed the room, and made to sit on one of the worn but comfortable looking chairs, before deciding he was too nervous to sit. He instead walked over to the small fireplace to wait and to listen.

The lovely singing could be heard much more clearly now, and it was obvious that the maiden was unaware of what was going on. Her voice was beautiful- gentle and sweet. Her song was something Kit had never heard before- he thought it was a country folk song, but now seemed more like a lullaby. And with every word sung, he felt more confident that the girl upstairs was the girl he had been looking for.

_Let the birds sing, dilly dilly_

_And the lambs play,_

_We shall be safe, dilly dilly_

_Out of harm's way._

_Lavender's green, dilly dilly_

_Lavender's blue,_

_If you'll love me, dilly dilly_

_I will love..._

The singing ceased, and Kit assumed it was because the captain had found her. There were muffled voices coming from one of the upper floors of the house. Kit felt his heart beat a little faster. He felt more nervous than ever at the prospect of seeing her again. What on earth would he say to her? The last time he had tried to charm her with his eloquence he had forgotten what he was saying and got lost in her eyes. What would he do this time?His mind was swimming with questions unanswered, but he decided that if he had indeed found her, he would not ask her or overwhelm her with queries. The circumstances of her situation, and how she came to be at the ball and how she was in this place... those were all her tales to tell.

Suddenly he heard the smallest of sounds from behind him- footsteps on a rug. Looking up into the mirror, he saw the outline of a figure in blue. He turned around, and there she was. She gave him a small smile that hid so much more joy than she was willing to express, and gave the smallest of curtsies before looking back at him with as much anxiety as Kit felt in his own heart.

She was dressed in the simple blue dress she had worn when they first met, though on closer inspection it was filthy and had holes in the bottom of it. How had he never noticed before? Her hair was a mess, and she had what appeared to be ash on her face. This was no princess, that much was obvious. This was a servant girl. Her eyes were shining, she was breathing quite heavily, and Kit could tell she was just as frightened as he was. To him, she had never been more beautiful, because she was not being elusive, and she was not running away from him. She was here, open to him, showing herself as she truly was.

"Who are you?" Kit asked. It was the only thing he could say. It was the burning question that had nearly driven him mad. The girl looked him straight in the eyes, her head held high. "I am Cinderella," she said, almost breathlessly.

Cinderella. An unusual name, but a name. Something to call her. Something to hold on to. It was the greatest gift Kit could receive and he felt elated.

"Your Majesty," Cinderella started, taking small steps forward, towards him. "I am no princess. I have no carriage… no parents… no dowry. I don't even know if that beautiful slipper will fit, but…" she trailed off. Kit smiled. They both knew the shoe would fit. Why wouldn't it? "if it does…" she continued. Kit grew nervous again. Would she not take him? Why not? Was he not worthy of her? He didn't know how he would bear her rejection.

"Will you take me as I am?" she finished. "An honest country girl who loves you?"

"Of course I will," Kit breathed. He could hardly believe that she would think he would turn her away for her humble origins- it was at once heartbreaking and somewhat adorable. "But only if you will take me as I am," he said, quite seriously. "An apprentice, still learning his trade." He smiled at her in complete adoration. "Please," he said, gesturing to the chair next to him.

A small smile played on her face and she looked at the ground, before looking back at him, and she sat, obligingly. Kit kneeled before her, trying to keep from shaking. For his joy matched hers, and he could hardly believe such happiness could have existed before. She slipped off her old, worn blue shoe, and he looked into her eyes for a moment. There was such clarity there, though it made his own head spin. He took a deep breath, and then lifted the beautiful glass shoe to her foot. It slid onto her foot as if it was spun by magic, especially for her.

Kit looked back at her, and they both grinned at each other, absolute love in their eyes. They stood, and Kit made to close the gap between them in a kiss.

"Cinderella!" shouting came from the hall as the two sisters barged in.

"Ella! My dear sister! I'm sorry," said the one dressed in yellow and green.

"So very sorry," echoed the one in pink and blue. Kit and Ella turned to them and they curtsied.

Sister? These were her sisters? It didn't make sense to Kit; Cinderella looked to be their servant, in fact the _only_ servant in the household, for he hadn't seen any others. And could she really be related to that harsh woman and these silly girls? No, Kit would not ask an explanation, not until she was ready to give one. And so he turned back to Cinderella and smiled. "Shall we?"

She smiled back at him, and then bent down to replace the glass slipper with her old, worn one. He took her hand in his, and she cradled the sparkling shoe in her other hand. They walked past her two sisters, past the Duke, and were about to turn out of the door when Kit saw the lady, Cinderella's mother, he supposed, standing at the top of the staircase. They both turned to look at the woman. She was standing tall and proud, and it seemed to Kit that she and Cinderella were having an entire conversation (that certainly did not include him) in the silence. After several very long moments, Ella held her head higher, straightened her shoulders, and said, softly, "I forgive you."

The woman didn't say anything, and Kit knew now was not the time for him to ask anything. He would add it to the growing list of things he did not yet know about the woman he loved: what exactly the woman had to forgive. Hopefully in time she would see fit to tell him. He looked at her, silently asking if she was alright. She gave him a small smile, and they walked out the door and into the sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, chapter 2! Please keep the reviews coming, they are greatly appreciated! Also I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes… you can proofread 5 times but there will still be stuff you miss!**

**(This chapter was updated on 6/2/2016)**

* * *

When the King's Guard had been informed by their captain that the Mystery Princess had finally been found, there was an audible sigh of relief that swept throughout the group- relief that not only that they wouldn't have to continue searching, but also that their King could finally rest and be happy.

There was much to do to prepare to leave, seeing as now preparations would have to be made for the King's intended to live in the palace. Kit had asked that a closed carriage to be sent to the house, despite Ella's protests. She'd told him that she had her horse, and she'd be more than willing to ride it back, but Kit argued that in the carriage they could have a moment alone, one that would be nearly impossible to have at the palace. In the end, Ella decided it was no use arguing with the king, and agreed, as long as her horse was to return with them, and remain under her care, to which Kit readily agreed. It had not taken long for the carriage to arrive, but during the wait Ella made no effort to be anywhere near the house, in fact she outright avoided it.

She had been bold in her confrontation- if that was what one could call it- with her stepmother. She didn't expect to be treated with mercy, if the Lady Tremaine ever got her hands on her again. Even though she knew that she was now safe, being under the watchful eye of the King's Guard, but she still felt very uneasy.

And so, she stayed far away from the house itself, and instead took a walk with Kit around the property. She showed him the gardens, and though they were nowhere near as grand as the ones at the palace, they were beautiful in their own right. Kit asked her a few questions about her life here and there, mostly to keep up conversation. It was obvious, however, that he was holding back, not wanting to pry, and for that Ella was grateful. There would be plenty of time to get to know one another, but she did not want to spoil the moment by explaining her sad life story.

They walked through the gardens, and Ella began clipping flowers from the garden, here and there, and she set Kit up with the task of holding them as they walked. She was making two bouquets, and the king did not ask why. Ella, for her part, was astonished of how accommodating and supportive he was being to her. It had been so long since someone had truly cared for her feelings and well-being that she'd forgotten what it was like. As she walked along, choosing pansies and hydrangeas, snowdrop anemone and lilac, Kit patiently held his arms to receive them, even helping to arrange them, or at least trying, while they spoke.

It was mostly small talk, really, just getting used to the idea of knowing one another. The weather, the beauty of the flowers, Ella pointing out details of the house that she found important or brief anecdotes about her childhood. Occasionally Kit would touch on the subject of her circumstances, though only when he knew it would not pain her to speak of it.

"I hope I am not being impertinent," Kit said, "but I do want to understand fully. I am to assume that the woman inside not your mother, as she claimed?" Ella stopped walking for a moment, and picked a few roses off of the bush next to her.

"Yes and no. The Lady Tremaine is my stepmother, and Anastasia and Drizella are her daughters. My parents are both dead."

"I am sorry, Kit said, after a short silence, taking squeezing her hand gently. Ella returned the squeeze, before heading over to clip a pair of tulips.

"It's been years," she said, handing the flowers back to Kit, "but I miss them terribly. I think of them all the time, even now."

Just then, as they were approaching the well at the back of the house, Ella heard familiar chatter coming from that direction. She looked and noticed that the mice had all congregated in that area, falling over the top of one another to get a view of her visitor.

"There you are!" Ella cried to them. They squeaked and chirped at her, calling her over, and, in Ella's mind at least, asking to be introduced. She walked over to them, leaving Kit behind.

"I am sorry, who are you talking to?" Kit said, following behind her as she approached the well. She quickly turned to him and stood so that her back blocked his view of the mice.

"Well, they're my… friends," she said, slowly. Of course she wanted Kit to meet her animal friends, the mice, geese… lizards… but she didn't want him to think she was crazy, or worse, take pity on her that she had only had mice for company these past few years. The last thing in the world she wanted from Kit was pity. She couldn't imagine what he would think of her when she introduced him to the mice.

"But please, before I introduce them to you, I want you to promise me that you won't think I have gone mad or something."

"Why would I think that?" Kit asked, looking thoroughly confused, though willing to play along.

"Just please, promise," Ella repeated. Kit still looked bewildered, but nodded. With a smile Ella stood to the side to reveal the little family of mice that were her dearest companions.

"This is Jacqueline, Teddy, Matilda, and..." she laughed as a particularly large mouse made his way slowly up the garden gate, "Gus Gus." The poor dear had been carrying an abundance of corn, more than he could carry on his own, and it was causing him to struggle.

"These are your pets?" Kit asked, reaching out and allowing Jacqueline to climb up onto his hand.

"No, I never think of them as my pets. They're all I have for company you see, the mice and the farm animals." She didn't look at Kit, for she didn't want to see the expression on his face. "My mother used to tell me that all animals can understand and speak to us, we must only have the ear for it." Kit laughed as Jacqueline introduced herself to him, though Ella was sure he didn't really understand her quite yet. He set the small mouse back on the well.

"Your mother sounds like a wise woman," he said, before turning to look out to the chateau. He seemed to be lost in thought, perhaps considering Ella's origins and her parentage.

Ella looked in the same direction, only when she turned her head she saw her stepmother watching them from one of the windows in the sitting room. She turned her attention back to Kit and the mice and the flowers she was cutting, trying desperately not to show any weakness now that she had just found her freedom.

"It appears the carriage has arrived," Kit said, looking out to the driveway where, indeed, a carriage from the palace was sitting.

"So it has," Ella said, though not with much excitement.

"Are you ready to leave now?" he asked her.

There was still one thing Ella desperately wanted to do, and she thought that the'd have more time to do it. "No, I am not ready quite yet," she told him. Kit had a questioning look on his face. "You're not?" he asked. Ella shook her head.

"That is, if you don't mind, before we leave I would like to say goodbye… to my parents." Kit looked at her with a touch of sorrow and more than a touch of sympathy on his face. Ella knew that he shared her experiences with losing his parents, but it was comforting, in a way, to know that he understood. "They're buried under a tree just beyond that meadow," she said, pointing in the proper direction.

"Then by all means, lead the way, my lady," Kit said, offering her his arm (the one that wasn't carrying the bouquets). Ella was grateful, for she was not sure when, if ever, she might be on the property again. As far as she knew, it now belonged wholly to her stepmother. And she had no intentions of coming back as long as that woman still resided inside her beloved childhood home. Kit cracked a joke about his feeling like a debutante with his flowers and a lovely escort on his arm, and at least it did something to break the somber mood, if nothing else.

When they arrived, Ella took the bouquets that she and Kit had made earlier from his arms and placed them down at the feet of the gravestones. Kit had not come to join her, presumably to give her a moment, a gesture she greatly appreciated. Ella sat in silence for a moment before speaking.

"They would have loved you," she said to Kit, without turning around to look at him. And it was true, she knew it to be so. Her father would have had a grand time quizzing him on all of the things Kit had seen and done, the people that he'd met from far off lands, and so on. Her mother would vastly approve of him, but tease him all the same. Ella hoped that her parents were looking down on her and happy that she had found someone to cherish her after such long years of neglect.

She heard soft footsteps in the grass approaching from behind her, and then felt a reassuring arm wrapped around her shoulders. They stayed there in silence for a few minutes, listening to the chirping birds and sound of the wind rustling through the trees, lost in their own thoughts.

After a little while, the couple hear the trotting of a horse approaching them, and they turned around to see the captain approaching them. He addressed Kit with a slight bow of the head.

"Your Majesty, everything is arranged, and we are ready to depart on your command. Miss," he said, turning his direction to me, "Do you have any belongings you wish to take with you?" Ella thought for a moment. Did she really have anything she wanted to take with her? After her father's death, she had very little in the way of possessions. Most of what she had left was destroyed in a twisted act of vengeance by the Lady Tremaine. But there were still a few things she could still take to the palace.

"Yes, Captain, there are," she responded.

"Do you wish to have a guard assist you?"

"No, but I thank you. It's not much, and I can carry it all with me."

"As you wish, my lady," the Captain replied. "When you are ready, we will set off."

Kit told Ella that he would wait for her by the carriage, and Ella said a soft goodbye to her parents before setting off towards the house, head held high, and with much more confidence than she actually felt.

When she entered the house, there was no one to be seen, at first, and Ella preferred it that way. It seemed she'd already made her grand exit, and she didn't want another confrontation.

She snuck her way up the stairs of the attic, and though it took a while, she'd gotten used to it and was no longer out of breath from the climb as she used to be. She opened the door and headed straight to her loose floorboard, where she kept her most precious belongings. Her stepmother had destroyed her slipper and the beautiful paper _papillon_ that her father had given her when she was young. But she had left some articles undamaged, whether because she didn't feel the need to or because she didn't feel they were worth anything anyway, it was hard to say. It didn't really matter to Ella. Her mother's miniature portrait was still there, perfectly intact, and so was the branch her father had left her. She also took with her a few old books (the ones she and her father had loved to read to one another), a few small pieces of jewelry that had once belonged to her mother, and her old stuffed rabbit, that she really only kept because it made her remember happier days. Perhaps she would give it to her own child someday. She took all this and put it in a worn canvas grocery sack, keeping the dead branch in her arms.

With that, Ella determined that she was ready to leave. She closed the window that had been left open from earlier, replaced the floorboard, and closed the door behind her. She supposed it was the last time she would see that room again. She walked down the stairs to the attic, and in turn down the stairs into the main foyer.

Ella stopped dead still at the foot of the stairs when she saw her stepmother looking back at her. It was awkward to say the least, as Ella had felt she'd said said everything that needed to be said to the woman. But they engaged in one last staring contest. Ella was surprised to find, upon looking into the Lady Tremaine's eyes, that there was a hint of fear in there, along with the hate and bitterness that she knew too well. What did she think would happen? Would Ella have a guard drag her to prison for mistreating her? Of course not. She would receive the same kindness that Ella had always attempted to show her. And so, clutching the branch to her chest and feeling the strength it gave her, she said nothing and walked out of the house. She held her head high and assumed the air of someone twice her age and a hundred times more important. She would never allow this woman to trample over her again.

"That's all you've brought?" Kit asked as she left the house.

"My most prized possessions," Ella told him, brandishing the branch in one hand with a broad grin on her face. Kit didn't say anything, only looked at her quizzically. "In time, I'll tell you all about it," Ella said.

"Your Majesty, are we ready to depart?" the captain asked. Kit turned to Ella, who nodded at him in contentment.

"Let's go home," he said, offering her a hand. With a deep breath, she took Kit's hand and allowed him to help her into the carriage.

Now Ella found herself in a lovely, spacious, and comfortable coach in the drive outside her house. It was nowhere near as grand as the one made from the pumpkin, but it was lovely all the same. She looked out the carriage window, her hands gripping the folds of her dress to keep from shaking. Had this really just happened? She could scarcely believe it. Mere hours ago she had given up all her hopes of ever seeing Kit again, of spending the rest of her life in servitude, of never truly finding happiness, and now she was sitting in a carriage with him, awaiting departure. It felt like a dream, even more so than the ball ever did.

"You don't have to be nervous." Kit said from his seat across from her.

Ella looked up at the king, the man who had just pulled her out of a life of torment and abuse and given her the hope of a happy future full of love. She gave him a sort of half smile and turned her attention back to the window. Now that her "happily ever after" seemed to actually be happening, she was too anxious to actually pay attention to him. She wasn't sure what she should be, if not nervous. She was to return to the castle with him. She was to, eventually, marry him, if they found that they still liked each other once reality set in. She would perhaps be queen one day. And just this morning she had resigned herself to never hope to leave the Tremaines. In fact, she half expected her stepmother to come running out of the house, to pull her back inside and punish her. For this surely couldn't be real.

Her concern must have shown more than she had hoped.

"Cinderella? Are you alright?"

This brought a smile to Ella's face. She hadn't told him her actual name, had she? She turned to him, a much more relaxed expression gracing her features and a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"Ella," she said, calmly.

"I am sorry?"

"My real name. It's just Ella, please. Actually, my proper name is Eleanor Ilene Beaumont. And I am fine, truly. Or, at least I will be." She smiled at Kit, and he returned the smile with a little chuckle. He leaned forward to her and took her hands in his own, looking into her eyes. Ella was sure she could get lost in eyes as blue as his.

"Alright then, Eleanor Ilene Beaumont. It's a pleasure and an honor to finally make your acquaintance." Ella giggled, before assuming a very dignified air.

"Likewise, Your Majesty. And the honor is all mine."

The couple heard a scuffle from outside. Apparently Ella's stepsisters had decided to see the carriage off, much to the abhorration of their mother. The Lady Tremaine called for the girls to get back inside the house, with all the grace she could muster in the presence of royalty, but Ella knew better. She'd be shrieking at them if the king weren't there.

"Goodbye!" they called to her, running out of the house just as the coachman was about to embark. Ella felt as though, in that small farewell, she had a little touch of forgiveness and closure with the two girls whom she had called 'sister'. She waved at them through the window, offering a gesture of forgiveness. Perhaps it was because she was not as bitter towards them as she was towards her stepmother, but she felt that she would not hold hard feelings towards the girls, should they ever meet again.

After what seemed like an eternity, the driver urged the horses to move, and the carriage lurched forward as they made their way off towards the palace. Ella looked back, back to her childhood home that had been the host of happiness and sorrow, and felt a tear in her eye. She blinked it away, not allowing any sadness to ruin what was to be the beginning of her happily ever after.

She felt a gentle hand squeeze hers, and she realized that Kit had moved over to sit beside her. She was glad of the comfort, and though she knew that he didn't fully understand her feelings at that moment, she promised herself that she would tell him, eventually.

"So," Ella began, hoping to change the subject, "What will happen, once we get back to the Palace?"

"Unfortunately, we will have to separate for a while. You'll be given a quick tour of the grounds and be shown your rooms, you'll meet some of the staff, you'll be introduced to your ladies in waiting, and then we will see each other again for dinner," Kit replied. "It'll be just us." Ella nodded, a little absently. Her nerves were beginning to return, and she felt butterflies in her stomach at the very thought of it all. She felt as though she could survive all this, with Kit at her side. But what would she do without him? How would she manage? Of course, the rational part of her knew she would be all right. There was nothing that she could not do if she only had courage and remained kind to those around her, and she was a perfectly capable young woman. But her entire life was changing, and Kit was the one thing she felt as though she could depend on.

The carriage ride didn't take very long, after all it wasn't really a long distance between her humble chateau and the immense properties of the palace. It had only ever seemed so far away to Ella because she never dreamt of ever seeing it up close.

It took quite a while for the entire Royal party to make its way down the long lane that led up to the Palace. When they arrived, Kit helped her out of the carriage, a small smile playing on his lips the whole time. He looked like he could barely contain his excitement, and Ella wondered what on earth he was thinking.

The Palace looked completely different in the daylight, without the fineries and trappings that a ball brought about. When Ella had been there the last time, the gardens were lit up by the light of the moon, there were fireworks lighting up the skies, and the very air seemed to be filled with magic. Now, the Palace stood regally in the bright spring sunlight, and Ella couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated at the thought of calling this magnificent place home. It was so… big. So grand. And she felt so small and insignificant in its presence.

But more immediately frightening was the sight in front of her. Nearly the entire royal staff had come out to welcome the King and his Mystery Princess back. Ella supposed the news that she had been found had caused an uproar with the staff, and she was sorry for it. They all stood, patiently and very still, waiting for any word. Ella wondered what on earth she must look like to these people. She didn't even look like a member of the staff- no, they at least had decent clothes and uniforms and weren't dressed in what practically amounted to rags. They didn't have a cloud of soot covering them night and day that took hours of scrubbing to remove (well, the chimney sweeps did, but that was to be expected). And she was to be their future queen, the cinder girl who looked like she'd just rolled out of the gutter.

Holding hands with Kit, they both approached the staff, where they were greeted by the head butler and the housekeeper. Ella fought hard to only focus on the woman in front of her, and not look at the appraising stares she was certain she would receive from the rest of the household.

"Your Majesty," the head housekeeper said, offering a low curtsy in Kit's direction. "Welcome back. I trust your search went well?"

"Mrs. Greyson," Kit said, greeting her with a nod of the head. "I would like the pleasure of introducing you to Ella Beaumont." Ella gave a small curtsy, trying to be as dignified as it was possible to be, not wanting to make a bad impression.

"My lady," Prudence said, curtsying to Ella in turn. "It is an honor. I would ask that you call me Prudence. We'll get to know each other very well, I should think." Though her words were welcoming, her tone was haughty and a little cold. Prudence was a tall, wiry woman, with a sharp chin and even sharper nose. She wore her hair in a tight bun, and she had the look of a woman who would take absolutely no nonsense, even from the king himself. She could not have been much more than 10 years Ella's senior, but her demeanor gave off the air of someone much older and wiser than anyone else in the room. A matronly figure if Ella had ever seen one.

Yes, she was an intimidating sight to behold, but Ella could sense a hint of kindness and sincerity in her eyes. She could tell that this was a woman who cared, though she didn't like to show it often.

"Thank you, Prudence," Ella responded in kind. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance".

The butler approached behind Prudence, offering a stiff, formal, no-nonsense bow to Kit and Ella. This man was also wore his authority in a dignified manner, and Ella was sure that the rest of the staff must both fear and admire him. He had dark brown eyes that were shrewd and all-seeing. He was not a tall man, but the way he carried himself made him seem twice his actual size. His greying hair conveyed the sense of wisdom and paternal guidance that made Ella believe he was a force to be reckoned with in the royal household.

"Your Majesty," he said, stiffly but somehow warmly. Kit gave a quick nod to him, and turned to Ella.

"May I present the Head Butler, Rupert." Ella curtsied to him, and tried not to appear like a frightened child. She gave him her kindest look, and though this Rupert did not seem an unpleasant sort of man, he seemed to look perpetually cross. Ella hoped that there was the same kindness in him that she saw in Prudence. Perhaps he grew warmer upon getting to know him. Standing up, Rupert spoke.

"Now, if you two would follow me, I'll show the lady a bit of the palace and we can all prepare for dinner."

Ella was silent as she followed behind the two, Kit ever at her side. The couple was led through the main gates, up the large staircase, but not through the corridor to the left that lead to the main ballroom, where Ella had gone the night of the ball. From there, they were lead through a huge set of solid wooden doors into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was immense. It was the largest room Ella had ever seen. The floors were made of polished marble. There were tapestries hanging from the walls that must have dated back several hundred years. On each of the large pillars hung the blue and gold banner of the royal family. There were windows reaching from the floor to the towering ceiling, letting light pour in from all directions. Ella was stunned as they walked through, Prudence's voice echoing as she was giving a speech about the history of the palace.

"Well? What do you think?" Kit asked in a hushed tone, as they strode behind Prudence.

"It's… overwhelming," Ella said, looking up at the incredible mural on the ceiling, and suddenly feeling very small. "But it's lovely."

"You'll get used to it," he said. "I hope it won't be long before you consider this your home." Ella gave him a smile and he returned it warmly. She discreetly wove her arm around his, trying to convey how happy she was to be there. It was obvious that Kit sought her approval of his home, and she wanted to put his mind at ease.

"And now, my lady, if you'll just follow me. I'm sure His Majesty has much to do. You'll be shown to your rooms and cleaned up to be presented tonight after dinner for the announcement of your betrothal."

Announcement? Were things really moving that quickly? She was to be presented as the future queen later the same day? Well, she supposed it could be worse. She could be marrying Kit that very day, she supposed, though it seemed a ridiculous notion. Then again, what was ridiculous at this point? Her entire world was changing, far too fast for her to control.

"Go on," Kit urged her. "You're in good hands."

Ella took a deep breath, looked once more at the king, and then turned to follow the housekeeper out of the room, wondering just what on earth she had gotten herself into.


	3. Chapter 3

**(This chapter was updated on 6/2/2016)**

* * *

Once Ella and Prudence had left the room, Kit sighed and made his way back to his office. He was ecstatic, still barely able to believe that she was finally here.

Ella. Her name was Ella. And she was here and she had accepted him and she would be his wife and everything finally felt right in the world. Not only was she the most wonderful, captivating, beautiful woman he'd ever met, it turned out she was also from an old and well respected family. True, she was not a princess, but Kit doubted that even his father would have disapproved of a match with such an historically prestigious house. He felt like he was walking on a cloud and it was becoming ever more difficult to act as the dignified monarch he was expected to be. Everything was perfect.

When he'd helped her out of the carriage, all he could think about was that this would be her home. Their home. He smiled at the thought of it. But there was something bothering him, something that he wasn't sure how to address. She had not looked well. Not at all. She was thin, and that was not a problem on its own, but she did not look as though she was meant to be that thin. She looked as though she wasn't eating properly. Her hands were coarse and rough when he had touched them, and he imagined all the labor and hardships those hands must have had to endure. She was covered in ash, but he had been able to see bruises underneath, though he thought she perhaps tried to hide it. She did not look healthy, to say the least, and he wondered what kind of magic had allowed her to appear at the ball as she did- a radiant angel from a mistreated scullery maid.

Kit was definitely worried about her. He knew that they had only known each other a short time, but he'd fallen hard and fast for her, to put it mildly. And he felt genuinely sick at the thought of her "family" having had mistreated her so. Ella had not said much about her condition, and he had not asked, but he was able to put the pieces together enough to make some conclusions. They'd certainly been abusive towards her, if not enough to raise any suspicions from anyone who knew her.

Kit marveled that Ella had been able to bare it all so well, and come out better for it in the end. He hoped that he would someday deserve her. He would do everything in his power to make it right again for her, whatever that meant. He'd help her in any way he could.

He could not wait for the presentation later that evening. It would only be a few members of the local nobility and gentry, here to welcome their future queen and pay their respects. The engagement ball would certainly be a party not to miss, but that would come later. For now, he was anxious to be able to proudly stand beside the woman he loved and, afterward, finally have a real moment alone with her.

But now, as he approached his office, his mind went on to less pleasant business. He would have to deal with the Grand Duke sooner, rather than later.

It was not that Kit _wanted_ the man gone. He was not a villain, and he'd practically helped raise him. Kit knew that in some way, the Duke had had the kingdom's best interests at heart, but to lie to a king and disobey his orders meant, at best, insubordination and, at worst, treason. He could not be considered a just king if he let the man go with a slap on the wrist; but he also prided himself, this early in his reign, as being a man of mercy and fairness.

_Have courage, be kind._ Those words echoed in his head. He was grateful for Ella's presence in his life and her little mantra; it seemed the very thing to get him through the trials of his life, no matter the situation.

He sent a page out to summon the Duke, who arrived shortly afterward. When he arrived, Kit was seated at his desk, doing his best to strike an imposing and yet composed figure. He knew that the Duke would try and talk his way out of the situation, but he could not let that happen.

"Your Majesty," The Grand Duke said, bowing to the king in a most respectful fashion. "My most sincere congratulations on this happy day that you have found your bride. If I may explain-"

"Have a seat, Your Grace," Kit interrupted, motioning to the chair across from his desk. The Grand Duke looked hesitantly at the chair, and then back at Kit, who dared him with his eyes to disobey his king, yet again. The man took a seat.

"Forgive me, Your Grace," Kit continued, not allowing the other man to get a word in, "but I am in no mood for an explanation. I took you to be a man of honor, and yet, when we made a bargain between honorable men, you turned your back on it. I suppose you would have gladly disobeyed your king and caused the unhappiness of many more than just myself, all for the sake of an alliance with a kingdom that is only slightly better off than our own? That seems to be the only explanation required." The man looked nervous.

"Your Majesty," the Grand Duke said, stammering. "I admit that I was deceitful, and yes, I may have kept this information from you, but it was only for the protection of the Kingdom of Astrielle!"

"And you would protect the kingdom by betraying those around you," Kit said. He was becoming less and less convinced that the Duke deserved mercy. For though he may have spoken the truth about his intentions, he was obviously hiding something else. And if there was some sort of conspiracy that Kit was not aware, of, and if there were others involved, he would no longer be merciful. He took a deep breath.

"Grand Duke, if you are hiding something from me, or protecting someone else, you can be certain that your punishment will be far worse than it already will be. You will tell me all this instant." The man said nothing for several moments, considering.

"I worked in league with the Lady Tremaine, Your Majesty. She brought me the other glass slipper and threatened to tell all that the Mystery Princess was in fact a cinder girl. I thought it would have brought embarrassment to your house if that knowledge had gone public. So I promised her the title of Countess and marriages for her daughters if she kept the girl hidden from you."

Kit sat in silence for a moment, deliberating. He could not let the anger he felt towards this man cloud his judgement. He knew that he had to deal with this in the best possible way. But he did not want to be too harsh, though he knew that the penalty for treason against the king was either life in prison or death. He stood, and so did the Grand Duke, who, though old enough to be Kit's father, was practically shaking in his boots.

"Grand Duke," Kit began, slowly and formally. "You are forthwith stripped of your title and position. You will leave the royal household by dawn tomorrow."

"But your Majesty-"

"You will take the remaining wages you are owed in your commission and you will leave the kingdom. If you return without Royal pardon you will be incarcerated."

The man said nothing, and only bowed towards Kit, before removing his hat and slowly walking out of the room, his head hanging low.

Kit sat back down in his chair, wondering if he had just done the right thing. One thing was for certain, he needed to deal with Ella's family, sooner rather than later. And he needed to think fast. It was proving more and more obvious to Kit that there was much more to her story than he knew, and he desperately wanted to make things right. But, seeing as there was not much more that could be done at the moment, Kit went to go prepare for the presentation.

Ella followed Prudence down several corridors towards, as she was told, her chambers. Chambers. As in, more than one. Ella wasn't sure she had completely fathomed what marrying a king would mean for her. Everything would change.

As they approached a large pair of doors, they were met by three maids and one young lady, possibly a few years older than Ella, but not by much. They all curtsied as she and Prudence approached.

"Good afternoon, my lady," the gentlewoman said. "My name is Mariaclara. I'm the daughter of the Duke of Moromont and I've been appointed by the king to be your Lady in Waiting. You'll be able to appoint others at your own discretion, should you need to." Ella curtsied to her.

"Thank you, Mariaclara. I hope we can become good friends."

"This is Helen, Annabelle, and Beth," she said, motioning to the maids, who all smiled and curtsied once more.

"It's truly a pleasure to meet all of you," Ella replied.

"Yes, yes, and now, if you're quite finished, we have much to accomplish in a very short amount of time," Prudence said, moving the maids aside with a flick of her wrist so that she could unlock the door. Once the door was unlocked, she handed the key to Ella. Then, she opened the doors and led the party into the room.

Ella was speechless. The room was absolutely beautiful. It had to be twice as large as her parents' bedroom had been. The walls were painted the blue of the sky on a clear spring morning. A small crystal chandelier (well, small compared to those in the main ballroom) hung from the ceiling. There was a large sitting area with plush armchairs and a chaise that looked made for lounging in on lazy afternoons. The chairs surrounded a beautiful stone fireplace, with a portrait of a beautiful woman on horseback above the mantle. The room was trimmed in gold filigree to match the furniture, and there were gold birds delicately painted on the walls, as if in flight. There were massive windows which led out onto a balcony that overlooked the gardens and a lovely fountain. They let the sunshine in and lit up the whole room spectacularly. In a small alcove off to the side was a raised area that held the bed. It wasn't a grand poster bed but it was large and Ella imagined it would feel like sleeping on a cloud.

It was really the bed that got to her. Ella hadn't slept on a proper bed for years now, and she felt tears come into her eyes at the very thought of one belonging solely to her. She tried hard not to think about it; she didn't want the ladies thinking she was unstable, crying over a bed.

"Do you like it, my lady?" Mariaclara asked.

"It's beautiful! I love it!" Ella said through teary eyes.

"That's very good," Prudence said. "But enough of this. We have work to do. Helen, draw us a bath."

Over the next few hours, Ella underwent a strange kind of hell in preparation for the banquet. Obviously the staff had their work cut out for them in trying to make Ella presentable, but somehow, they'd managed. She'd been scrubbed, soaked, dressed, undressed, dressed again. She'd had her hair properly styled for the first time in years and it was fascinating to her how long it could possibly take to make hair stay in place. She'd had all her measurements taken (all of them), she'd been sprayed with perfume, she'd been scolded for mistreating her hands, and she was sure she'd been judged the whole time. In the end, Ella decided that being "pampered" and given a "makeover", as the younger maids had called it, was something she could live without.

But, she had to admit, she did look beautiful.

She stood in front of the full length mirror in the seamstress's quarters, taking in her reflection. Her hair had been tamed and put up into a series of braids and curls, with dark blue ribbons having been run through the braids. One curled strand of hair fell delicately down to rest over her collarbone.

Her dress was a dark, vibrant blue- much darker than what she wore to the ball, almost a midnight blue, like sapphires. It was accented with lace up around the neckline, which made a large semicircle off of her shoulders. It had a beautiful damask pattern that glowed in the light, and had accents of gold on the trim, the lace, the lining. She wore gloves to cover her hands, that had been so overworked. Perhaps at some point they'd become softer and more presentable, but for now gloves were best (at least according to Prudence).

The jewelry and shoes that had been provided were gold as well, to match the dress. She wore large sapphires set with gold in matching earrings and a bracelet. She wore no necklace, and that made for a look of overall elegance in simplicity. Ella thought this was appropriate. She was not royalty- not yet anyway, and even if she were, it would not do to show up in garish and attention-seeking clothes. Not if she was to represent the entire kingdom. Elegance and humility was best, and these seamstresses knew what they are doing.

After what felt like hours of scrubbing, they had finally gotten all of the soot off of her skin, and she was no longer perpetually grey in tone. But in doing so, they had revealed the bruises that she was not able to hide underneath her clothes. None of the maids had said anything, though Ella knew they had all seen them. Ella had just asked that they be covered with powder.

"There's nothing to them, really," she'd said. "And they're almost healed anyway. No need to worry His Majesty." And they'd listened to her. So hopefully there was no reason that Kit would ever have to know about it.

In truth, she was actually stunned at how well she looked. Though she was still thin, as she couldn't remember the last proper meal she'd had, and she still looked exhausted, and she still carried herself with little confidence, and she looked the part. Hopefully, soon, she would be able to play it as well.

"When you're ready, my lady", Mariaclara had said, "We will lead you to the Banquet hall. You'll meet his majesty and be presented for the local nobility, and then dinner will be served." Ella nodded, gave a small smile, and followed the girls out of the room. She took a few deep breaths and reminded herself to have courage.

She immediately felt better when she saw Kit standing in the corridor, outside the doors to the banquet hall, though she didn't look it. She noticed in amusement that he was wearing matching blue and gold jacket, and it was only then, when she had a moment to think, that she realized they were wearing the colors of the House Harcourt, Kit's family. She thought it was genius, whoever had come up with the idea. They would stand as a united front, and Ella would appear as one of the family.

She approached him, and he smiled when he saw her. He walked over to join her, taking one of her gloved hands and setting a kiss upon it.

"You look beautiful," he said, taking in her transformed appearance.

"Thank you, Kit," Ella replied. "You don't look too bad yourself."

She could hear conversations happening on the other side of the doors, and she wondered just who might be there to see her, and how many people were present. She was nervous, and she was sure that Kit could tell.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seemingly worried. Ella was still getting used to the idea of people worrying for her.

"Nothing," she said, rather unconvincingly. She fanned herself with the gilded hand fan she'd been given and tried to pretend she wasn't nervous. Kit was silent for a moment, still watching her. After a moment, he spoke.

"Are you unhappy here?" he asked. "I don't want you to be unhappy, please tell me if you don't want to be here." Ella looked at him and shook her head in disbelief. How in the world could he believe that?

"Kit…" she started, pulling him to the side, in a dark little corner so that the footmen at the door could not eavesdrop. She spoke in a hushed voice, practically a whisper. "You've done me such an honor by having me here, by choosing me. I want to be worthy of you… of all of this," she said. gesturing around to the general area. Kit shook his head, smiling.

"Believe me," Kit said, taking her hands in his. "You, my darling Ella, are more than worthy. Of all of this." And then, he pulled her close to him and in an embrace that was entirely improper for two people who were not yet officially engaged. His hands went from her hands to her face, gently holding her so that they were only inches apart. Ella felt the breath leave her lungs. She'd never been kissed before, but she was sure that was what was about to happen. She smiled a little at Kit, who was looking at her with complete adoration. He handled her so carefully, as if she were a frightened deer that might run away. Then again, she did have a history of doing just that. Her arms found their way around Kit's shoulders as he closed the small distance between them.

Ella felt as though her heart might explode, and her lungs felt empty. She kissed him back, feeling the butterflies in her stomach. She knew from then on that she wanted to be able to kiss this man for the rest of her life. More than anything.

Just then, they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. It was the Royal Crier, who was to announce the couple.

"A thousand pardons, Your Majesty," he said, seemingly hesitant to make eye contact with either one of them, "But it's time to begin."

Ella and Kit broke apart quickly, Ella clearing her throat and Kit straightening up his jacket. He offered Ella his arm, which she took, and they walked through the Banquet Hall doors that had now swung open. The Royal Crier announced them as they entered.

"Presenting His Majesty the King, Christopher Harcourt, the Third of His Name, and his intended, Miss Eleanor Beaumont."

There were not as many people in the hall as Ella had anticipated, maybe only about fifty total. But all fifty heads turned to look at them, all offering curtsies and bows in one motion. Ella and Kit returned the bow and entered the room.

_Well, here goes nothing, _she thought.

Kit was more than proud of his fiance. The presentation had been a rousing success. All that had met her had been absolutely charmed. She had been witty, polite, sincere, sophisticated… everything that could be asked of a queen. He was absolutely elated.

He stood on the balcony now, getting some fresh air, while Ella spoke with a Duchess at the table. She'd been roped into a card game, and apparently was doing quite well. He liked seeing her look as though she was enjoying herself. Something told him she'd seen too much sorrow in her short life.

"If I may say so, Your Majesty," the Captain said, approaching him from behind. "I believe did well in your choice of a bride." Kit smiled and looked back out over the balcony.

"Yes, Captain," he said. "I believe I have."

"Well, I wish you every happiness, my king," he said, draining the last of his champagne glass.

"I thank you, Captain. You've always been good to me. You've done everything you could to ensure my well being, and you've always had my best interests at heart. Tell me, how do you like politics?" The Captain chuckled.

"To be honest, I've always detested politics. But… I will admit that I also have a talent for it."

"I'm glad to hear it," Kit said. "Because I'd like for you to become my new Grand Duke, and right hand man. Starting immediately." The Captain smiled.

"You do me a great honor, Your Majesty." The men laughed and the Captain patted Kit on the back. "I'm not sure I deserve it, but I will try to live up to your expectations."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Damon," Kit said.

"Well, it seems that I need another drink, to celebrate my promotion," Damon replied. Laughing, he walked away, leaving Kit to go find Ella.

About a half hour later, the two had left the party, and were strolling the corridors, laughing and talking. Ella didn't know where they were going, but Kit did. And while Ella was giggling and finishing off the last of her glass, Kit was taking her out to one of the lower roofs. When they arrived and they walked out the door and into the night air, Ella stopped dead in her tracks.

The view was beautiful, though in Kit's mind it did not compare to the lady beside him. She looked out over the view, seeing where the forest met with the sea, and the entire sky blanketed with stars. She said nothing for quite some time.

"Speechless?" Kit asked in a teasing manner. Ella nodded.

"It's just... Everything that's happened. I still can't believe it. It all feels like a dream."

"Then it's a wonderful dream," he replied. Together they sat in silence, under the moonlight for a while longer.

"I want you to feel that you belong here, Ella. What's yours is mine. We are to be married, after all." Ella didn't say anything, and Kit wondered what she was thinking. The smile fell from her face, and she assumed a much colder air than before.

"Oh… are we?" Ella responded flippantly, turning around to face away from him, her face stoic and haughty. Kit hesitated. The pleasant, confident expression on his face faded and his smile started to fall, as a cloud of doubt settled in. What was that supposed to mean?

"Well… aren't we?" he asked, hesitantly. He looked at her expectantly, and Ella paused a moment, leaving him in suspense. Kit didn't understand where this new change in attitude had come from. Did she not want him? What on earth was she thinking? Her silence was torturing him, she must have known that. After a moment, she turned to face him, looking directly into his eyes.

"I don't believe you ever asked me," she said. Her eyes were shining and there was a smile on the corner of her lips. It took Kit a moment to realize that she was teasing him. Relief flooded his face. He took a moment to think, and Ella waited patiently for his response. An idea struck him, and he looked, as if she were the only light in his life and the only thing that mattered, and played along with her game.

"You're right, my lady. A grievous error on my part. I believe I shall have to remedy that situation at once." And with that, he took her hand and led her down the room, down a long corridor, through the great hall and out into the gardens. Kit was sure that Ella had her suspicions about where he was taking her, but she said nothing.

It was a warm, lovely night, with a nearly full moon shining down on them and lighting up the gardens in a silver moonlight. Kit pulled her aside, down a small lane that he hoped she recognized. He pushed the door open, just barely visible in the night, and led her inside.

"Your secret garden," Ella said, breathlessly. Kit, still holding her hand, turned to her.

"I confess, ever since the ball, I have thought of it as _our_ secret garden," he said quietly. Truly, it's as much yours as it is mine." Ella dropped her hand and looked around the garden with a look of wonder on her face.

"It's even more beautiful than I remember it," she said, heading right for the swing and caressing the ropes with gentle affection, reliving her wonderful time at the ball, the last time she'd been in this garden. She sat down on the wide swing, rocking gently back and forth. Her eyes met Kit's, and she blushed. He was looking at her like that again. As if she were a goddess, some perfect being that he wanted to worship. Kit wasn't quite sure he could ever stop looking at her like that.

He approached her slowly, as if unsure how to begin. "I suppose I must do this properly," he said, dropping down on one knee before her. "Forgive me, Ella. I am afraid I can't think straight when I am around you. I am not nearly as charming as people make me out to be." Elle could only smile and return his loving glance, trying ever so hard to be the dignified lady. She was keeping her composure better than Kit was, and that was for certain. Hands shaking, he pulled out the small ring box he'd kept with him, ever since the night of the ball. He had known, since then, that he would not be happy unless he could offer this mystery girl his hand.

"This was my mother's," Kit said, opening up the box to reveal a small, tasteful, but ornate set of diamonds on a ring. Ella was struck by the beauty and simplicity of the ring- it had one large stone set inside a circular setting that contained numerous smaller stones. It sparkled as though it had just been made.

"I had intended on giving it to you after everything was settled," he said. "I wanted to have it sized for you and able to plan out a more formal proposal." He was obviously nervous, just like he had been when he'd asked her to dance at the ball. "But I feel that this is as good a time as any. And I know my mother would have approved of this, right now." Ella was barely looking at the ring. Kit could see tears welling in her eyes, but she only had eyes for him. Still, Kit continued, wanting to do things properly.

"I know that she would have wanted to give it to the woman I truly loved, and I know without a doubt that that woman is you. I have known since we first met that you were special to me, and I now find myself before you, unable to imagine a life without you. You've completely captured my heart, Ella. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and making me the happiest man in the kingdom?"

Ella was beaming, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Kit had barely finished speaking when she shouted, "Yes! Of course!" Kit smiled, overcome with joy. He felt as though his whole life was falling into place.

"I confess, I don't know if it will fit you," Kit admitted as he began to slide the ring onto her finger. "I will have it resized straightaway if it does not." No sooner had he said this, though, when the ring easily slid onto her finger without a problem.

"A perfect fit," Ella said, absolutely elated.

"Yes," Kit replied. "An absolutely perfect fit." He pulled Ella to her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know that we've only known each other a short time," he said, looking deep into her eyes, " but I am falling for you, Ella. Truly."

"I feel the same way about you," Ella replied, laughing. "It's just all moving so fast. This morning you didn't even know my name."

"Well, it was not for lack of asking. I distinctly remember, it was you who ran out on me instead of telling me who you were." Ella smiled.

"I promise you, at some point, I'll explain everything."

"I believe you," Kit said. And then he kissed her, passionately, never wanting to let her go again. _So this is love_, he couldn't help thinking.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you feel the urge!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: From what I can find, Cinderella's official age, according to the Disney wiki, is 19 when she goes to the ball. So I'm going off of that. As for Kit… I dunno, he just seems 22/23 to me. So we're just gonna go with it. Please enjoy and review if you'd like!**

**(This chapter was updated on 6/2/2016)**

* * *

_Ding_

Ella stirred in her sleep. She could faintly hear the bell tower chiming, but she resisted its call. She was having such a lovely dream.

_Ding_

Any minute now, she would have to get out of bed and start the day. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but what choice did she have?

_Ding_

She'd dreamt about the palace… and the king… he'd found her and taken her away from this horrible place...

_Ding_

Everything had been so wonderful, and so real. She shoved a pillow over her head to block out the sounds and pretend that she didn't have three evil harpies to wait on. Odd, the bell tower sounded much closer this morning.

_Ding_

When she opened her eyes, she would be heartbroken, and she knew it. Just let her sleep a little longer…

_Ding_

Six chimes. Time to get up. She would count slowly to ten, and then she would get up. She would.

_Ding_

Seven. Ella's eyes flew open. She was late. It was seven o'clock. She would be in so much trouble. Her stepmother would have her head if breakfast was late.

_Ding_

Eight! She shot up out of bed to stand up, and only then had a good look around.

First off, she had slept in a bed, and that alone was extraordinary, for she hadn't had an actual bed of her own in years. And it was an absolutely lovely bed. Then, the room she was in. It was gorgeous and larger than her stepmother's by several feet. The events of the previous day came rushing back to her, and she slowly lifted her left hand. Kit's mother's ring sparkled and shined, affirming that everything she'd thought she'd dreamed had indeed happened.

Just then, a young girl just around Ella's age or maybe younger entered the room. She was carrying a tea tray and wore a simple blue dress, much like the uniforms of the other members of staff at court, and a crisp white apron. Her long, light brown hair was tied back away from her face.

"Pardon me, m'lady. I was sent to wake you, but it looks as though you beat me to it." The girl had a pleasant sort of countenance, though she seemed painfully shy. She was quiet and reserved, and looked afraid to step fully into the room. Ella gave her the warmest smile she could muster at the moment, and walked over to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said. "My name is Ella. What's yours?"

"Dorothy, m'lady", she said, curtsying to Ella quickly, before setting down the tray. "I am to be your lady's maid. His Majesty himself appointed me. I must warn you, I don't have much experience. But I think he wanted someone close in age to yourself to attend to you, Miss."

"I very much appreciate it. Thank you for taking on the job, Dorothy" Ella said. She was still not quite awake, and she looked around the room, taking everything in while Dorothy went to open the windows. The bright light poured into the room and Ella had to block it out with the hands over her eyes.

"Well," Dorothy said, walking over to the wardrobe, "breakfast is served in a little less than half an hour, which doesn't leave much time for idleness. What would m'lady like to wear this morning?"

Ella was caught off guard by the question. What would she like to wear? Ella had worn the same dress for three years now. She didn't own anything else. What could the girl mean?

Sensing Ella's confusion, Dorothy continued smoothly. "We only have two dresses that the seamstresses were able to run up last night, and they're quite simple, but I hope they will be to your satisfaction. They should do well until more can be made." she walked over to the wardrobe, which was mostly empty save two dresses hanging up, with matching shoes and shawls.

One was a light green, with gold and pale pink embroidery all throughout. The fabric was light and airy, which was appropriate as the warmer months were approaching rapidly, and it had already been quite a warm Spring. The dress was beautiful. Simple, yes, but far nicer still than anything she'd ever owned before. The other was a light blue, and very similar to the one that she had owned for years. She decided against it, in favor of the green one. Blue suited her, but she thought she'd try something different.

After dressing, Dorothy sat Ella down at the vanity and brushed her hair out, before styling it by leaving most of it down, but putting a lovely silver comb in it to keep the hair out of her face.

Ella took a necklace out of the small box that kept her mother's jewels. It was a simple strand of white ribbon with a single teardrop pearl hanging from it. She had missed these things, for she hadn't been able to take them out in years, for fear of her stepmother finding and confiscating them, or worse, selling them. Now she wore the necklace proudly, thinking of her mother and what she's say if she could see her daughter now.

Looking in her reflection, she could see something astonishing. She could see Ella. Just Ella. Not Cinderella, not Cinder-Wench, not Stupid Child or Clumsy Fool. Not even Lady Ella, or Eleanor Beaumont, or the Future Queen. Just Ella. She looked more like herself than she had in years, ever since before her father had died. She marveled that so much could change in the span of a day, and that she could have been brought back to the light after so long.

Her bruises were still visible, unfortunately. Most of the ones on her arms could be covered by the sleeves of her dress, but she had a few on her shoulders and her face that protruded. Dorothy quickly helped Ella cover them, not even needing to be asked. They were an ugly reminder of a life that was no longer hers, and she smiled softly, knowing soon they would be gone, and she'd never have to think of them again.

"Now, then," Dorothy said, quietly, though obviously satisfied with her work, "Let's head downstairs, shall we?"

Kit had hardly been able to sleep that night, and he awoke the next morning still feeling rather exhausted. Sitting in the breakfast parlor now, waiting for Ella to arrive, he contemplated his and Ella's new situation, and where exactly they were to go from here.

So much had happened in the last twenty four hours that he felt he hadn't had time to catch his breath. There was so much to do, now that he had found her and she'd agreed to marry him. She must be acquainted with the palace, she must be introduced to the people. There was a wedding to plan, though he was sure that duty would mostly be handled by Prudence and Rupert. Not to mention his usual business, that he had unfortunately been putting off in favor of finding the woman of his dreams.

But above all, there was a feeling that something must be done about that family of hers.

He had not imagined that Ella's life with her step-family had been particularly pleasant, not if her stepmother and stepsisters were willing to go to such great lengths to hide her away when the royal party had come to visit. And there was always a sadness now behind her eyes whenever her past was brought up. And since Ella had come to the palace, bits and pieces of what he knew about her began to fall into place, and he recalled things that she'd said earlier that had seemed of little consequence at the time.

_They treat me as well as they are able._

Kit had not thought that meant outright abuse. But the physical evidence of neglect and abuse was hard to ignore. And though he wanted to respect her privacy, he knew he could not just sit back and let her suffer in silence. And her so called family wouldn't simply sit back and believe they got off without so much as a slap on the wrist for what they'd done to her.

_It's not so very bad. Others… others have it worse, I am sure. You must simply have courage and be kind._

Kit marveled at the strength of character shown by his fiancé. To think of others when put into that kind of situation.. and to eventually come out all the better for it. It was why he loved her. Her courage and kindness put the rest of humanity to shame, and Kit only prayed he could become half the man she deserved. He would make this up to her, somehow. He would make it right.

After a moment of thought, he called for his secretary, Master Arrington. The man entered the room quite promptly, as was his custom. A more proper and punctual man never lived in the kingdom.

"How may I be of assistance, Your Majesty?"

"I need you to do a bit of research," he said. "On the Lady Tremaine and her affairs. She is Ella's stepmother, and the widow of her father, Edmond Beaumont. Find out her exact financial situation and how much her estate owes to the Crown. Also, find out if Ella's father ever left a final will. There should have been a copy made for the royal archives if such a one ever existed."

"Of course, Your Majesty," he said, with a small head bow. "Is there anything in particular that you would like to know?"

"From what I have been told, Mr. Beaumont was a respectable man, and a merchant in good social and economic standing, with an ancient family line and thriving estate. I want to know how and why the daughter of such a man ended up a scullery maid in her own home and the estate practically in ruins. And of course, any other interesting details you find could prove useful."

"As you command, my king," Master Arrington said, bowing slightly and leaving the room.

Kit hoped that whatever could be found would be exactly what he needed to give his intended the justice she deserved.

Ella was led by Dorothy through the many halls and stairwells to the small dining parlor. Ella hoped at some point she would be able to find her way around the massive estate on her own. She didn't like feeling like a lost child in what she supposed was now her home.

The footmen opened the doors for her, and she entered into a lovely, intimate room with high windows and clean, pale yellow walls. The windows offered a beautiful view of the gardens. Several potted plants and small trees sat on ledges and in corners and made the room feel as though it were outdoors. And there was Kit, sitting down at the small table, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He looked up at her and smiled widely when she entered. She returned the smile and eagerly approached him.

She was fully aware that there were still servants in the room, and that the utmost propriety was necessary, especially from her, one so new and yet to be tested. But Kit seemed to have no such concerns. He met her halfway, having practically leapt from his seat, and took her hand in his and bestowing a kiss upon it.

"Good morning, my lady," he said, somewhat formally. "I trust you slept well."

"Very well, my king," she said, imitating his tone. He smiled and led her to the table, pulling out her chair for her.

The breakfast spread was small and simple, there were only two of them eating, after all. But it was lovely. But there was so much more food than Ella had ever imagined two people alone could eat. She also knew that she wouldn't have the stomach for a full meal anymore. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten until she was full. She took the smallest tart on the platter, a single hardboiled egg, a half slice of buttered toast, and a handful of grapes.

The food was absolutely delicious. So much better than anything that Ella had ever been able to make. She wondered if it would be proper to ask the chefs to teach her a thing or two.

"So, I've been thinking. Maybe a game of twenty questions to get to know one another?" Kit asked, digging into his meal. Ella nodded eagerly. "And just to be clear," Kit said, looking up at her, "you don't have to tell me anything that you don't wish to." She nodded again, and Kit took a moment to come up with a question.

"We'll start out simply. What's your favorite color?" Kit asked.

"How can I possibly be asked to pick just one?" Ella replied. "What's yours?"

"Green, I suppose. Do you have any hobbies?"

Ella thought while she chewed on a bite of toast. "I love to read. And I play a few instruments, but I'm afraid I'm rather out of practice… I don't usually have the time for it."

"We have an extensive library here. You're welcome to any book you choose. And perhaps later Mariaclara can show you the music hall. The instruments don't get played very often, and you're welcome to them."

"Thank you," Ella said, rather quietly, but no less sincerely. She was getting a little choked up over Kit's kindness, and wasn't sure how properly to respond. But after a moment, she spoke.

"I believe it's my turn," she said, smiling. "Do you have any pets?"

"I do. Four dogs and a cat. There's Sterling and Caesar, both male Setters. Then there's Rosie. She's a Foxhound. And my father had a dog who's now under my care, a Great Dane. He's an ancient old brute, but the sweetest of the lot. His name is Admiral. "

"I haven't seen them yet," Ella replied. "I'd love to meet them."

"You will," Kit said, reaching for another helping of eggs. "I had them kept from this part of the palace yesterday so that they wouldn't overwhelm you. They could knock over an elephant if it was in their path."

"You also mentioned you had a cat."

"Yes, well, it's not really officially mine… it's a stray that comes around the kitchens. The whole household has sort of adopted it. She refuses to stay inside, and prefers the outdoors, but we're always happy to feed her and give her protection from the elements.

"What's her name?"

"Pepper," he said, smiling slightly. "Maggie, the chef, named her. And now, I believe it's my turn to ask the questions."

"Proceed, my king."

"Let's see… When is your birthday?" Ella hesitated.

"Forgive me, I've lost track of the date," she said.

"It's the fourteenth of May."

"Thank you," she replied. "That makes it… well, in four days time. May eighteenth."

Kit nearly choked on his coffee, making a few decidedly un-monarch-ish sounds. He lowered his mug and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Are you alright?" Ella asked, moving to assist him, but he waved her off.

"Yes, I'm fine, it's just… four days. Why didn't you tell me?" Kit asked, sputtering a little. Ella blinked and smiled a little.

"Yesterday you didn't even know my name," she said. "Why would I have told you my birthday?"

"I suppose you have a point," he said.

"Anyway, I'd nearly forgotten about it, until you brought it up. I haven't celebrated it in quite a long time."

"Well, I suppose we'll see about that." Kit said, rather quietly.

Ella's first thought was to protest, saying that she was perfectly happy without acknowledging her birthday, but she said nothing. She did not want to argue with him, after all, he was the king and would do what he wanted regardless, but she chose to ignore him and pick her battles. If he wanted to have a birthday celebration for her, why not? It occurred to Ella that the only reason she didn't want one is that she hadn't had one since her father had passed. Since she was happy. And that maybe she had forgotten that happiness included celebrating your life and the lives of others.

"And… How old will you be?" he asked.

"I'll be twenty," she replied. "And don't worry, I already know exactly when your birthday is. August eight."

"Well, the annual festival does help one remember," Kit said.

"How old are you?" Ella asked.

"I'm twenty-two."

Ella considered. Two and a half years. It wasn't a bad age difference, not in the least. But Kit seemed so much older than that. Maybe it was the heavy responsibility that he faced as monarch, or maybe it was the way he held himself and the elegant grace he possessed when he spoke. Either way, she knew very well that there was a difference between a man and a boy, and Kit was certainly a man, both in stature and manner.

"Aren't you going to eat anything else?" Kit asked, subtly eyeing her empty plate. Ella looked down. There had been a meager amount on her plate to start with, though she had hoped Kit didn't notice.

"Oh, I couldn't possible eat anymore, I'm full to bursting!" Ella said, happily. She wasn't lying, after all. She knew that she'd eaten far less than was probably normal, but she'd also eaten far more than she had in quite a long time. It wouldn't do to make herself sick just to appear as though she hadn't been practically starved. Kit looked at her skeptically for a moment, and Ella shifted slightly under his gaze.

"I suppose we won't be seeing much of each other in the next few days," Ella said, blatantly changing the subject. "I'm told by Prudence that I'm to begin lessons today. She plans to make me presentable, though she made it clear she has her work cut out for her."

"I'm sure she's exaggerating," he said. Just then, the Captain of the Guard (or Damon, as Ella had learned his name was) entered, wearing a uniform that was decidedly not that of the Captain of the Guard. He stopped near the table and bowed, and Kit and Ella answered him with polite nods.

"Ella, I don't believe I've told you yet. Damon is the new Grand Duke, and my right hand man." Ella beamed.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Damon smiled and offered a head nod towards her.

"I thank you my lady. And I ask you to remember, that I may be a servant of the king, but I swear to also do my best to serve you. As the Grand Duke I shall strive to do you honor in all things." He then placed a kiss on the back of her hand, and gave her a friendly smile.

"So, Grand Duke," Kit said, "Tell me why you've come."

The two men dropped into a conversation about something or other that Ella wasn't the least bit interested in. She went for another pastry mostly for something to do, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move across the floor. Her eyes followed across the floor until she saw a small tail curl up underneath a chest of drawers. Looking at the two men, still deep in conversation, Ella slowly sank to the ground and crouched under the table. From there, she saw gasped to find there none other than Gus Gus and Jacqueline. She supposed the others were somewhere, for she knew her little quartet never split up for long. Her eyes widened, and she mouthed _Go, go! _She wasn't entirely sure how well four new mice would fare in such a massive place, but she was sure she wanted them safe until they found out.

The little mice cocked their heads to the side, but swiftly disappeared under the piece of furniture. Ella supposed she would try to find them later.

"Ella? Are you alright?" Looking up, she saw both Damon and Kit looking at her with concern. She smiled sheepishly and made her way to standing.

"I… I was just…um…"

"There you are, my lady!" The three people turned to see Prudence in the doorway. She looked rather impatient. "You're late for lessons! Come now, we don't have all day!"

Ella practically ran out of the room, leaving the two men in startled confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a quick shout-out to all my followers/reviewers. You guys are awesome. I hope you enjoy the next chapter- it's a dramatic one!**

**(This chapter was updated on 6/2/2016)**

* * *

Over the next few days, Ella's life began to form into a certain routine. She would wake up, have breakfast with Kit, and then report to Prudence for her "lessons". In the morning, these consisted of taking tours of the palace and memorizing the locations of various rooms, meeting all the staff members (Ella was delighted to find that a few of her father's former household now worked at the palace- it was lovely to see some familiar faces), and learning from Prudence exactly how the palace was run. For though Prudence was the Head Housekeeper and ran a tight ship, it would eventually fall upon Ella as Queen to make all the important decisions regarding keeping up the estate.

Even her meals were not free from scrutiny, for at lunch Prudence would go over proper dining etiquette, certain table settings for different occasions, appropriate seating when nobility was to dine with them, what foods were served when, and who had what duties as far as serving the meals.

Thankfully, in the early afternoon, Ella was allowed an hour to do with as she pleased, which she generally spent holed up in the massive library, or spending some blissful moments of solitude in the gardens. She generally loved being around people, but after spending several years with mice for company, she felt exhausted after meeting with so many new faces. It was nice to have a moment's peace to herself.

From there, she was to meet with her tutors. Prudence had been pleased to learn that Ella already spoke fluent French and passable German, and that she played the piano and harp, and could pick up the court dances easily and with a certain natural grace. She also knew how to ride properly, how to sing and draw, and read often in her spare time. It seemed Prudence had thought she would be dealing with an illiterate, uneducated country girl, and was quite relieved that it would not be the case. Ella was grateful that her parents had stressed her education from such a young age, for she had lost several years working for the Tremaines. So she met with her tutors to learn the history of the kingdom and monarchy in depth, how the government worked, and what the powers of the Crown were. She was to be a queen consort and under normal circumstances would not have any real power, but Kit had made it clear from the start that she would be ruling with him and would not sit silently on the side if it was what she wanted.

She would arrive to dinner absolutely exhausted, but she would get to see Kit again, and that would make her feel a little better. After dinner, she and her intended were free from responsibility, and so they would spend the quiet evenings together, either strolling through the long corridors of the palace, or quietly talking by the fire, or conspiring to sneak away from the ever-present guards for some… private time.

Yes, there was a routine in place, but it often get interrupted at certain points throughout the day if the two happened to see each other. A storage room here, behind a bush there, the dark corner of a library some other time. Any chance the two could get to sneak off and have a moment together, they eagerly took advantage of it. It seemed that once the two lovebirds had shared their first kiss, they weren't able to keep away from each other.

They had been caught in a passionate embrace by Prudence once or twice, and had received a harsh scolding from her because of it. Ella had been surprised that Prudence could chastise the king in such a way, but Kit was not. _Someone_ had to keep him in check, he later explained to Ella.

Added to all of this was the immense unspoken anticipation of a wedding to take place. Not much had been said about it as it was still quite soon after the engagement, other than that they wanted to be married as soon as was reasonable. So, a winter wedding was decided on, giving them the whole of summer and autumn to prepare.

And so, the next few days passed with not much in the way of eventfulness. Ella's birthday arrived with little fanfare, for which she was grateful. She went down to breakfast, as per usual, after being greeted with a warm smile by her intended. Kit seemed to be in a better mood than she was, and she could tell that he was planning something, and it was something big, thought he wouldn't say exactly what it was. But she couldn't help but try and get some sort of hint out of him.

"You seem to be in good spirits," she said, taking a healthy serving of strawberries from the tray. Her appetite was still small, and she ate like a bird, but she could eat a little more than before. It had only been a few days, but the hearty food at the palace was enough to make her feel stronger and healthier in such a short time.

"That's because I am," said Kit. Ella looked up at him. He had a completely blank expression on his face. He was giving nothing away. Not a thing. Ella pursed her lips and considered her opponent.

"And what on Earth could put you in such a good mood this early in the morning?" she asked, looking into his eyes. He remained stone faced, but there was a glint in his eyes that confirmed what Ella already knew. Something big was coming.

"You'll find out soon enough, my love," he said, with a sort of finality that signaled the end of the discussion. Ella slumped back in her chair, anxious to find out what exactly he had been planning.

Ella hoped that perhaps she might not have to take lessons that day, but to no avail. Though her morning sessions were cancelled, she still had to meet with her tutors in the afternoon. Her morning was spent with Mariaclara, and the two spent their time getting better acquainted with one another as they strolled through the great rooms of the palace. They had played a game of chess (Ella had lost outright; she'd never had any talent for the game), they'd explored the music room, they'd strolled through the galleries, gazing at the grand, imposing figures that made up Kit's royal ancestry. They'd played in the lawn with the younger dogs, playing tug-of-war and fetch with sticks and ropes, while old Admiral watched sleepily from under the shade of the cherry tree that had begun to bloom.

After lunch, Ella was engulfed in her etiquette lesson. The lesson of the day: Posture and Poise. Prudence had called in an etiquette tutor that made her look like a pushover. Ella had spent the better part of an hour walking down the steps of the great staircase in the Great Hall with a stack of books on her head, practicing the art of floating through a room and making a grand entrance.

"Yes, very good, my lady. One more time, and that should be sufficient!" Ella inwardly groaned. she had been going "one more time" for the last ten times. Just before she was about to trudge- er, float, up the massive flight of stairs yet again, Rupert entered the room, with an odd expression on his face. And by that, Rupert had an actual human expression on his face, though it was not one Ella could identify. Something like… sympathy? Concern? Perhaps anticipation?

"Beg pardon, my ladies, but the king wishes to speak with Miss Beaumont immediately." Ella looked at her tutor for a release from her duties, and the older woman nodded. With that, Ella smiled, dropped the books on a nearby chair, and almost flew out of the room, ignoring the scolding from her etiquette instructor.

"If you'll follow me, my lady", Rupert said, offering a slight nod of the head in her direction.

"Of course," she said. They walked towards the southern part of the great building, to an area that she was still unfamiliar with. She supposed this was where the king's business took place, as there seemed to be several dens and offices in their path.

Rupert led her along silently, and Ella found herself admiring his posture, and subtly tried to imitate it. Then, at the end of an exceptionally long corridor that was lit up with the afternoon sunlight from the massive windows to the left side, the two came to a halt in front of a pair of large oak doors.

"This is where I leave you, my lady," Rupert said in his thick, gruff voice. "His majesty is inside."

"Can you tell me what he needs me for, Rupert?"

"Afraid not, my lady," he said. "But I would like to offer you my congratulations on your birthday. I hope you get what you wish for."

"Thank you... " she said, bewildered. She turned and opened the door, and felt the breath leave her lungs.

The Lady Tremaine sat at the end of a long table, accompanied by Anastasia and Drizella. She looked more glamorous than ever. The jewels on her neck glittered and brought out the keen light in her eyes. She wore a long gown made of the finest materials, in a deep, sapphire blue. Yes, she'd come looking her best, knowing full well that intimidation was her greatest weapon. And she certainly knew how to use it, as she was the most imposing figure in the room. The girls to her side, in their matching outfits, just seemed frightened. They didn't appear inclined to say anything, avoiding eye contact with Ella.

They were not alone, however. Kit, Damon, and an older couple were all standing around the three women. But Ella could barely see past the smoldering eyes of her former captor. She forced herself to look away, lest she be hypnotized from the woman's fierce glare.

She looked for Kit, and when she locked eyes with him, sent him a pleading look. _Why?_ she asked him, her lips never moving. He simply smiled at her, a dazzling grin that put the sun to shame.

"Ella, my darling," Kit said, ever the dashing monarch. He walked over to her, proud and confident, and almost... smug. How he could contain such grace and charm under the most testing of circumstances was beyond her comprehension. But Ella wondered what on Earth there was to be so happy about. "Please, have a seat," he offered, pulling out a chair close to the rest of the party. Ella sat slowly, with as much poise as she could muster, eager to appear the princess she was supposed to be, wanting to command as much attention and respect as the woman before her did. She was not sure it had worked.

"What is all this?" she asked, trying to appear calm as she spoke. To her dismay, her voice cracked ever so slightly. The Lady Tremaine looked at her, and the corner of her mouth bent oh so subtly into a curve. Damn, she'd noticed.

Kit did not answer her question. He had obviously orchestrated this whole thing, and knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Madame," he said, motioning for the rest of the party to sit as he turned toward her stepmother, "Could you possibly tell me what day it is?" Lady Tremaine seemed surprised at his question, and answered as though expecting it to be a trick.

"I believe it is the eighteenth of March, Your Majesty," she said, slowly and cautiously, though very politely. Kit nodded.

"Yes, so it is, madame. And, do you know why this day is of significance to those of us here in this room?"

The woman gave him a blank stare. The girls looked at each other, whispering to each other under their breath. None of the three could come up with an answer.

_That figures,_ Ella thought to herself._ Of course they wouldn't know._ Frankly, Ella would have been surprised if they'd been able to remember that she was blonde.

"No? Then tell me, Ella," Kit said, turning to her. "Why is this day of significance?" His eyes were absolutely shining, and he was giving her a reassuring smile. He looked as though he were about to win some great battle. He was mentally patting himself on the back. The sheer confidence he exuded helped Ella relax. Which was a good thing, because the entire party turned to look at her. Ella avoided their eyes.

"It's my twentieth birthday today. But I don't see how that is relevant."

"Not relevant? My dearest, it's the whole reason we're all here." He grinned a somewhat mischievous grin and turned to the older couple, who were sitting quietly, observing the whole affair. "I believe you know these two lovely people, Ella?" For the first time, she looked over to them, and her eyes widened.

"Uncle Jasper! Aunt Emilia! I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you. Please forgive me." She stood up and walked over to them.

"That's perfectly all right, Ella," her Aunt said, taking her hands in her own. The woman wore a kindly expression, and Ella felt a slight twinge of pain looking into those kind, dark eyes. The woman was her father's sister, after all, and she had the same eyes as Ella's father.

"It's been years since we've last seen you. What a lovely young lady you've turned out to be. A bit thin, though." Ella smiled, and then turned back to Kit.

"Please, Your Majesty. No more games. No more questions. What is this all about?" Kit turned to a stack of documents and pulled one out. Ella went to take her seat and Kit, now with a bit less swagger in his step, appeared more serious.

"Madame, I believe you know what this is, correct?" he said, brandishing the document before the woman. The Lady Tremaine looked astonished, and her face grew just the slightest hint of red, but she said nothing. Her girls looked at her, questioningly, but said nothing.

"It is the last will and testament of the late honorable Mr. Edmond Jonathan Beaumont. Your dear departed husband, and Ella's beloved father." Ella's eyes widened.

"But... he never left a will. You told me he never left a will," she said, gripping the sides of her skirts as she spoke to her stepmother. She tried, with every fiber of her being, to keep from reacting. She would not give anything away. Not yet.

For her part, the Lady Tremaine sat quietly, smiling just slightly.

"I assure you, Your Majesty, that there was no will that I was aware of. We searched tirelessly through my dear husband's records but nothing was found."

"That is astonishing," Kit said, "given that your signature appears to be on this archival copy along with those of our honored guests here today." He gestured to Ella's aunt and uncle. "Whatever happened to the original, this one reads perfectly well." He then handed it to Damon, who, out of habit as a Captain, had remained silent and at attention for most of the proceedings. The woman sat gravely still, while her daughters seemed to be getting visibly upset, speaking in hushed tones to one another, but never making eye contact with anyone after this new development. Ella wondered if they had known about this as well.

"Grand Duke," Kit said, "Would you be so kind as to read the stipulations of the will as pertaining to those present today? Just the passage on the second page should do. "

"With pleasure, your majesty," he said, rather smugly. So, he was in on this as well. He spoke loudly and with authority, his voice ringing out and leaving a certain feeling of finality in the words.

_"As concerning my only child, Eleanor Ilene Beaumont, I leave her the sum of my entire estate, including house, lands, property, livestock, and all remaining funds after any remaining debts have been cleared, and the aforementioned items passed along to my extended family. This arrangement is to come into action only after she has come of age and made her debut as a young woman at the age of seventeen. If she be married at the time of my death, her inheritance will become part of her new family's estate, to be passed down to her children, but shall remain in her name, as her property and hers alone, to be done with as she sees fit. If she be underage at the time of my death, specifically under the age of seventeen, she will go into the care of my brother-in-law, Jasper Charles Sinclair, and his wife, Emilia Marie Beaumont-Sinclair, until she can come of age and accept the properties as her own._

_My second wife, Lilith Tremaine Beaumont, and her two daughters, Anastasia Adelaide Tremaine and Drizella Dorothea Tremaine, will be well provided for, receiving five thousand in gold each for the ten years following my death. Should the girls be underage at the time of my death, they will also receive admittance to the Burnham Academy for Young Ladies, to complete their education and hopefully find suitable husbands."_

Damon set the papers down, and the room was so silent you could hear a pin drop on the fine carpet. Ella did not say anything. She did not move. She simply couldn't process all that was going through her head at the moment. Her vision lacked focus, and breathing came in heavier and heavier. The only thing she did notice was the warmth of a hot tear rolling down her cheek. She could faintly hear Kit's voice, but could not understand the words. If he was speaking to her, she could not respond. And, very suddenly, before she herself knew what she was doing, she let out a loud sob and bolted out of the room.

She ran out of the palace through the nearby glass doors that led outside to a balcony. She took a deep, gasping breath of the brisk spring air and began to weep. She had no control over herself, and couldn't seem to stop. But somehow, the sunlight and cool air helped. She soon became more aware of her surroundings, and was beginning to think clearly again, though she still could not stop the sobs. But she was not alone.

"Ella!" Kit said, running up from behind her. Throwing all pretense and formality aside, he immediately took her into his arms.

"Please forgive me," he said, quietly, letting her weep against his chest. He was holding her close and tight and she could smell his newly cleaned jacket and the scent of parchment and silk and stables and she felt more comfort than she could have imagined. He rubbed her back and rested his head on top of hers.

"Truly," he continued, his voice low and calm. "I never meant to cause you pain. I would never have brought her here if I'd have thought it would hurt you. I only meant to help."

"No," Ella said, finally finding the capacity to speak. "No, you didn't cause me pain. I'm just... so... I don't know what to think! Every time I think she can't hurt me anymore, I'm proven wrong. He died three and a half years ago, Kit! I could have been free of her three and a half years ago!" New tears sprung from her eyes, and Kit pulled her back to him.

"You needn't be alone, you know," he said. "I am with you. She can't hurt you when I'm here." Ella nodded into his chest, and Kit began to sway gently from side to side. It was soothing. "I brought her here to right the wrongs she has done to you. I'm here to make sure that you get justice for all the misdeeds you've been mace to endure. Please, come back inside. We'll get through this. Together."

Ella pulled away from him, wiping her eyes and taking deep breaths to calm herself. She would not appear strong anymore, no, she'd ruined that. But she would come in with grace and control. She would watch as everything her stepmother had taken from her was stripped away. She would not gloat. She would be brave, and kind, and she would make Kit and her parents proud.

"Better?" Kit asked her, his gorgeous blue eyes still watching her with concern. She nodded, and he smiled. "Good," he said. And with that, he dropped his head to meet hers in a gentle kiss. It was not a passionate one, like the ones they had stolen in the gardens. It was soft and warm and it helped Ella to realize that, indeed, she was not alone.

When they broke apart, Ella was feeling much better about the situation, and Kit was back to being his smug, overconfident, regal self.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm. Ella smiled softly and took it, leading them back into the room to join the others.

They returned into the room to see the party somewhat disturbed. Damon was over near the trio, poised as if ready to strike if they tried anything. Ella wondered if he would ever give up the act of bodyguard. Her aunt and uncle were now over by the small bar that had been set up, sipping wine, and discussing in hushed tones the matter at hand. Ella couldn't imagine the pain her aunt must be going through, having just now learnt of the Lady Tremain's betrayal to her brother. Her uncle seemed to be comforting her in the same way Kit had just done. She would have to try and make this all up to them, somehow.

Her stepmother looked woefully distraught. But not to anyone else in the room. It was only Ella, and the girls probably, who could see the minor shift in her posture and the subtle expression on her face to know that she was terribly upset. Terrified, even. They locked eyes, and Ella could tell that it didn't matter that she'd appeared weak. That wasn't what it was about anymore. She'd been shown for what she really was, and now Ella held all the power. Her uncle approached her, and Ella broke eye contact.

"My dearest niece, I want to apologize to you for all of this. Had we known that your father's last wishes were not being met, we never would have allowed this to happen. I only wish we had kept in better contact with you. If ever we had known..." Ella smiled at them both and interjected.

"There is nothing to apologize for, Uncle. You didn't know, either of you. Thank you for being here to see that everything is being made right."

"Of course, my dear," her and replied.

"Well?" she asked, turning to Kit, who was behind her. "Now what happens?"

"Ella, you're the owner of that estate, by right of inheritance. You can do with them what you like."

There was silence in the room, as everyone turned to look at her once more. She felt more like a queen in this moment than ever. She would need to be fair, but firm. She would need to show that she would no longer be walked upon. She took a deep breath.

_Have courage, be kind. Have courage, be kind. Have courage, be kind._

"Anastasia, Drizella… Madame," she said, saying the last title with a hint of venom, "You have all wronged me in the worst possible way. You have mistreated me, abused me, and nearly ruined any happiness I might ever have had in life. You tried to break me, when all I wanted was to treat you as my family. I only wish I had known about this sooner. For three years I could have been free of you..." tears were threatening her eyes again, but she neatly wiped them away and continued.

"I can forgive you for these injustices, in time. But they will not go unpunished. I don't care what arrangements have to be made, you can stay in the palace for the time being until something suitable can be found if need be. But you will not sleep another night in my father's home. I will send workers to pack your things immediately." The girls both sobbed at her words, Anastasia bringing out a fan and fanning herself while Drizella wept into a handkerchief.

"There is also the question of the immense debt you owe to the crown. I am not Queen yet, and I have no power in this matter. You will pay your debts to the kingdom, one way or another. His Majesty will see to that."

"Of course, my lady," her stepmother said, quietly, calmly. There was a hurricane brewing under her glimmering exterior. But there was nothing she could do, and she knew that she had lost. Ella had won. With Kit's help she had finally triumphed.

When all was settled, and Ella's stepfamily placed under what was essentially house arrest, with guards at their doors, Ella and Kit walked through the Great Hall, listening to the girls bicker from upstairs.

"I'm sorry for the maids that have to deal with them," Ella said. "Do you think I did the right thing by keeping them here?"

"I believe you did," Kit replied. "We'll find some station for them, sooner or later. The daughters will not have to face criminal charges, but the farther I look into your stepmother's records, the more I think she will." Ella nodded. While she would never have willingly wished for her stepmother to be locked away, she also didn't feel any desire to defend her. The woman had sewn her own misfortunes, and it was about time that she faced the consequences.

"I suppose that can't be helped," she said. With that, she turned to Kit and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. His arms went instinctively around her, and she took in his scent. They stood silently like that for a while, completely disregarding the guards standing at the main door. Ella supposed the household would just have to get used to it, and besides, they were only being indiscreet for the next few months. Then they would be married, and it would somehow be accepted.

"Happy Birthday," Kit said, quietly. Ella smiled, but did not move.

"Thank you."

"Now then," he said, letting go of her, but placing her arm around his, "I believe we have yet to actually celebrate this momentous occasion." Ella pulled back.

"What did you do?" she asked, carefully.

"I simply arranged for us to have dinner in our garden," he said, innocently. "Nothing special."

Ella had to disagree. This had been the most special birthday she could remember. Smiling, she wrapped her arm around his, rested her head on his shoulder, and they walked together out into the brisk night time air.

"Lead the way, my king."

* * *

**What will become of the Lady Tremaine and her girls? Will Kit ever find out Ella's story? Tune in next time, kids!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy and review if you're moved to do so!**

**(This chapter was updated 2/6/2016)**

* * *

Kit awoke to the sun streaming through his window, and the pleasant, musical voice of a young woman bidding him to get his "lazy rump out of bed, there's so much to do today!" He slowly opened his eyes to see Ella energetically bustling around his room, grabbing his most casual riding clothes out of his wardrobe, tossing his boots over to the door, filling the water basin, and quietly humming as she went. Confused, he wondered why on earth Blake, his valet, had allowed her into his bedchambers, alone.

And then he remembered. His valet wasn't there, nor were the maids, the chefs, the gardeners, the stable boys, or anyone else, for that matter. Maybe a few guards here or there, but that was all.

That morning happened to be Spring Feast, the remnants of an old pagan holiday celebrated by everyone in the kingdom on the Spring Equinox. Kit would have no royal business today, as nearly all commerce and business was put on hold. The entire household had the day off, and many of them made their way to the village in search of entertainment, or back home to spend it with their families. Even though most of the kingdom's businesses were not open, it was common that small festivals would be held in the village squares throughout the land, with everyone in the area coming to celebrate. A maypole was erected, people brought food to share, and musicians and dancers and traveling entertainers of all kinds came to perform, and there were games and dancing and contests. Even Prudence and Rupert went out for some fun on days like this. In fact, most of the household had left the previous night.

This meant that Ella and Kit were practically the only souls in the whole palace, and it seemed that Ella had plans for how they were to spend their leisure day. Seeing that he was finally sitting up, though still foggy-eyed and confused, she strided over him, planted a soft kiss on his cheek, and handed him his clothes and a hairbrush.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" she said eagerly. "Breakfast is ready downstairs, I'll expect you down there before it gets cold. It's a beautiful day and we're not going to waste a second!" And with that, she practically skipped out of the room, gently shutting the door behind her.

Kit was still a little groggy, and very disoriented by this change of routine. As he dressed he wondered what on earth Ella could possibly have planned when there was no one there to help her. Usually on Spring Feast, and any other holiday where the household took leave, Kit would have to fend for himself, and usually ate some scraps out of the pantry of anything that he did not have to cook himself… a hot meal was out of the question, for he'd never learned to cook anything past a simple sandwich. He would spend his leisure day with his dogs, in the library, or perhaps with his father. Sometimes he would go and spend some time in the village, though he usually felt a bit like an outsider. It pained him that this was the first holiday without his father there, but at least he was not alone. He had Ella, who had now begun singing, and her voice softly carried up the stairs.

He quickly dressed himself, washed his face and combed his hair, reflecting that it was odd to him to have to do all this himself. And why not, when practically every other man in the kingdom did it every day. Even Ella was used to getting herself ready, as she and Dorothy had already had mild arguments when Ella insisted on brushing her own hair, or when Dorothy insisted that, yes, it was her job to clean Ella's chambers, and that the queen-to-be should let her do it.

Kit, on the other hand, had grown up never having to worry about these things. He had always had people to do everything for him, and it was days like this that opened his eyes to the fact that, apart from his family name and his responsibility to rule, there was very little that was actually special about him. He was just an ordinary man.

When he arrived in the kitchens, the scent of food overtook him and made his mouth water. Ella was pulling fresh pastries and bread out of the oven, there was hot coffee that had just been brewed, and it seemed she was cooking omelettes on the stove. There was a basket on the counter with all kinds of food surrounding it, and a set of five plates, waiting to be filled.

"..._above me… Oh sing sweet… _Kit, there you are!" She said when she saw him. She set the baking tray down, covered it with a towel to keep the pastries hot, then flipped the omelettes, before running up to Kit and hugging him tightly. He returned the gesture, spinning her around in a circle in the process. Ella let out a surprised giggle.

"Good morning, Mr. Kit!" she said, smiling.

"Good morning to you. How long have you been awake? And what is all this?" he asked as she headed back over to the food.

"Breakfast, you dolt! And lunch, as well. I'm preparing a picnic." She walked back over to the food and began loading up all the plates with the omelettes, pouring the beverages, and setting three of the meals on small trays, while covering the other two. Kit watched her intently. "I've been up for…" she thought for a moment, "about two hours. I slept in a bit today." Somehow he felt guilty for having slept in so late, and then the guilt went away because it was not even nine in the morning on a national holiday.

"Who are these for?" he asked, gesturing to the extra trays. The pleasant smile on Ella's face dropped only slightly, but enough for Kit to notice.

"They're for the girls, and my stepmother," she said quickly, as if it was obvious and there was no need to discuss it further. "They're not used to fending for themselves… I'm surprised they've lasted this long without me."

It had been three days since the Tremaines had been removed from Ella's estate. All three of the women had been made to share a small suite of rooms in the guest wing, where they would be kept far away from Ella but very nearby to the Guard's Barracks. Sentries were kept outside the windows and doors of their suite, night and day, in case they should try anything, and they were chaperoned wherever they went. Their shouting and bickering could constantly be heard on that end of the palace, and the servants had begun a lottery system of drawn straws and lost bets to determine who would have to serve them on a daily basis. And, now knowing what Ella must have had to deal with over the years, the entire household took pity on her and was much warmer and friendlier to her all of the sudden than they previously had been.

Kit had made the decision that their punishment would be left up to Ella, for this was her battle, not his. She would not talk much about them, even still, but he could sense that in confronting them and dispensing justice in her own way, it would be a source of healing for her. But she would do it the right way. Yes, Kit knew that Ella would have to save herself, though he had not thought that cooking them breakfast in bed was the right course of action. And before he could stop himself, he spoke.

"So you're back to serving them? Do you really think they deserve your kindness?" She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him.

"_No one _is undeserving of an act of kindness," she said, firmly but gently. She leaned her hands on the counter. Kit nodded and smiled softly.

"Right you are," he said, resting his hand on hers. "You astonish me every day, do you know that?" She smiled.

"I know," she said, teasingly. And with that, she began to take all three of the trays into her arms, setting one one her head. Kit's eyes widened and he rushed to her side.

"What on Earth are you doing?" he asked, taking the tray off her head. "At least let me help you with that."

"I'm more than capable," she said, rather indignantly, but shrugged. "As you wish. Follow me, and please pick up that plate of fish while you're at it."

Kit did as told, using his other hand to pick up a small plate of what looked like sardines. He followed her back up to the second story, marvelling at how well she was able to balance the trays, before she suddenly stopped halfway up the stairs.

"Um.. could you get that for me?" she said, shyly, nodding to the floor. It seemed that she'd lost a shoe. Kit chuckled a bit and bent to move the shoe back into her reach.

"This seems familiar," he said, smiling. Ella smiled back, but turned back around.

"Come on, let's get this to them before it gets cold." And so they promptly made their way over to the guest hall, and up to the suite. The guard at post saw them, and looked at them with unmasked astonishment. Ella ignored the poor guard's face and smiled warmly.

"Good morning, and happy Feast Day. Could you please knock on the door? My hands are full at the moment," Ella said, sweetly.

"Of course, my lady… Your Majesty…" he said, nodding to Kit, before knocking on the door. They heard a sharp "Enter!" and the guard opened the door for them.

The suite was an absolute mess. Not from dirt, for the housemaids prided themselves on keeping an impeccably clean palace. But it was incredibly untidy, with brightly colored articles of clothing strewn about on the floor, hair things and jewelry littering the vanities and tables, shoes thrown about in the oddest of places.

Anastasia and Drizella could be seen on the far end of the room, lounging on the sofa in their dressing gowns.

Over the past few days Kit had learned, since he could still not very well distinguish between the two girls on looks alone, that Anastasia generally wore pink and blue, and Drizella mostly wore green or yellow. It helped tremendously, as he found himself constantly confusing the two. Ella swore they were not twins, and that Drizella was the elder, but Kit did not really believe her.

The two girls stood up when they saw them at the door, and Lucifer, who had been stretched out on Anastasia's lap, let out a bit of a growl at being disturbed, but quickly went back to sleep. The sisters walked over to them.

"Look sister, we're being served by the King himself," Anastasia said in astonishment, looking straight at him and Ella but clearly addressing Drizella. Her tone did not hold much malice, only surprise. Her sister responded in kind, just as curious as she.

"Do you think he cooked it himself?"

"Oh, I doubt it. It smells like Ella's cooking. I'd know it anywhere." Kit wondered if this was the habit of these girls, talking to each other about someone else as if they weren't there.

"Good morning, Anastasia, Drizella. Where's your mother?" Ella replied, smoothly ignoring their remarks.

"Still dressing," Drizella said, yawning. "It is still rather early, you know."

"Come now," Ella said, finding a table on which to set the trays. "It's nearly nine o'clock. I'm used to waking up a whole three hours earlier than this. I swear to you both, it will not kill you to see the sunrise now and again."

Kit admired Ella's newfound confidence, as she had been finding her own voice quite quickly in her time at the palace. From the looks on the girls' faces, he didn't imagine that they were used to Ella speaking up so. It was interesting, for the Ella that he knew would boldly speak up for what she believed in, yet these girls seemed to think she was some meek little door mouse. It seemed she acted like two different people: one strong and confident and downright regal, the other passive and small.

But wasn't that exactly what he did? He knew that he became a completely different person around Ella than when he was conducting business, and different still when relaxing with friends or even how he had acted around his father.

"I have something to tell you all," Ella said. "I don't wish to intrude upon your holiday, but we will have to wait until your mother joins us. What I have to say can't wait."

"Suit yourself," Drizella said, in a rather indifferent tone. She motioned to the sofa nearby. "Have a seat if you'd like."

"Thank you," Ella said, before taking Kit's hand and leading him over to sit with her. Kit had found the whole exchange rather awkward and forced, and kept his mouth shut, not sure that it was really his place to speak at present. The three women did not seem hostile towards each other, but there was an undeniable tension. He supposed, maybe they didn't know what to say to each other. He could sense that none of them really wanted to fight, but they had no idea how to be friends, either.

Anastasia yawned and went to the trays to pour some coffee, before calling Lucifer over to eat his fish. As if on cue, the Lady Tremaine opened the French doors to her bedchamber and strided out, with more poise and presence than any woman Kit had met before.

"Why, Ella," she said with gritted teeth, upon seeing that she had company. "What brings you to our little suite this lovely morning?" She completely ignored Kit, which was fine by him. As much as he was used to being in the spotlight, quietly watching events unfold around him suited him. He really wanted no part in this, and had only remained because it was obvious from the tight grip on his right hand that his beloved needed him there. If his only use right now was as a hand to hold, he was more than willing to oblige.

"Madame," Ella said, rather coolly. She stood up then, and addressed the whole room. "I need to speak with all of you. It will only take a few moments." The girls walked back over to where their mother was, each stuffing a pastry into their mouths.

"By all means, proceed," the lady said, and, taking a deep breath, Ella begun.

"As I've said before, you will have to repay your debt to the crown, one way or another, and that it's not my concern how, but His Majesty's. But as for you two," she said, addressing Anastasia and Drizella, " I know just how you will repay your debt to me."

The girls looked wary, and huddled closer together, obviously awaiting a terrible fate, surely one much worse than anything Kit could imagine Ella could bestow. Would she marry them off to old, evil men? Would she force them to become scullery maids in a cruel reversal of roles? Would she banish them from the kingdom forever?

"You two will become my new Ladies-in-Waiting."

You could actually feel the absolute shock in the room. Kit, for his part, was shocked as well, though he held his tongue and tried to give no indication of surprise. If he pretended he was in on this decision perhaps it would seem less insane.

"Drizella, I'm not sure I heard her correctly," Anastasia said.

"Nor I, sister," responded Drizella.

"But she must be joking!"

"I don't know Ella to be much of a joker."

"But she can't mean-"

"But I think she does."

"She looks serious."

"Yes, but-"

"Enough!" Lady Tremaine snapped, getting over her shock enough to speak to her daughters. "Will both of you cease this instant and let the girl finish!" There was silence again, as no one wanted to cross a woman clearly at the end of her rope. Ella spoke again.

"I believe that the best way for you to pay me back for your years of cruelty... is to serve as my Ladies in Waiting. I know that you have little experience with hard labor, and I won't force you into that kind of work. But I do want you to learn a little humility, and I think this is the right course. And, with this position, it will make it easier for me to help you secure advantageous marriages in the future. You both start work tomorrow, and you'll need to report to Mariaclara first thing in the morning."

The girls nodded absently, still in shock. It was obvious that they could not decide whether this sentence was a blessing or a curse. Their mother simply looked Ella straight in the eyes for the first time that morning, and said, quietly, "Thank you." Ella nodded in response.

"We won't keep you any longer," she said, making her way back to the doors. Kit followed her after giving a very small nod to the very shocked Tremaines. "Enjoy the rest of your day!" Ella called, and closed the door behind them.

When the two had made it back down to the kitchen, Ella closed the door and leaned her forehead against it for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Kit asked. Ella didn't respond at first. She was very still, and Kit wondered if she really wasn't alright. Suddenly, she turned around, with a bright smile on her face.

"Perfectly well, thank you. And now that that's settled, we can enjoy our day together," Ella said cheerily. Without another word, she took Kit's hand and led him to the table, where breakfast was waiting for them, still relatively warm.

"And what of our visitors?" Kit asked as they ate, trying to remember his years of etiquette lessons as he demolished the plate of food before him. It seemed he didn't realize how hungry he was. Ella seemed less energetic than he was now, and slowly chewed the small portion she had given herself. It still concerned Kit that she did not eat much, but she was getting better and for now, that was good enough for him.

"I'm sure they'll be spending the day in the village. The guards have all volunteered to take shifts watching them while they're there as well."

"Very well," he said. They finished eating in a comfortable silence, before packing up the remainder of the items into the picnic basket and heading out to the stables.

"And just where is it that we're headed?" Kit asked as they arrived at the stables to find their horses, enjoying the oats left for them by the stable hands that morning.

"I thought we might spend the day out at my house," Ella said brightly. "It's a lovely ride through the forest to get there, and I'd like to check on the condition of the estate, and make certain there are no major repairs to be made."

After saddling their horses the pair set out, Ella leading the way down the road. While they ran into an occasional traveler now and then the journey was mostly quiet, as most people were headed towards the village rather than away from it. This gave Kit and Ella plenty of time to talk alone.

And they were very alone, Kit noted. More alone than they had been since Ella's arrival at the palace. For propriety's sake, the pair had been chaperoned by guards, Rupert and Prudence, Mariaclara… anyone that could spare the time. All the time- save the few moments they could find to sneak off together before they got caught. He knew for a fact that it would be frowned upon for them both to be completely unchaperoned, but something told him that was exactly the reason why she had chosen today of all days to make this little trip. It seemed his intended was not quite such a goody two-shoes after all.

Eventually they made it to the edge of the forest, where Ella's house sat. They rode up to it, and, once the horses were settled in the stables, Ella led Kit into the house, basket in hand.

"I'm going to tell you a story," she said as they approached massive wooden doors. "But I want you to promise me, that no matter how fantastic and unlikely it may seem, that you'll not think I'm a liar. I'm going to tell you the absolute truth." Kit nodded, motioning for her to proceed. Ella nodded back, took a deep breath, and began.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl called Ella."


End file.
